À la faveur de la nuit
by AsterRealm
Summary: Les coupures de courant ne l'avaient jamais dérangé. OS. SemiShira.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Allumer ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

Salut, je vous présente un de mes OTPs, à plus. Et oui, ils vivent dans des dortoirs à Shiratorizawa. :D :D :D :D

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit grand sur une silhouette sombre et difficilement identifiable, mais Shirabu n'avait pas besoin de l'identifier : il savait déjà. Assis sur son lit, enfin accoutumé à l'obscurité ambiante, il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il ne perdrait pas, cette fois.

— Satori ? appela Semi dans l'entrebâillement. Reon a trouvé des bougies, à l'étage, et on a quelques lampes de poche, alors si tu veux te joindre à...

— Tendou est à côté, l'interrompit Shirabu d'une voix plate.

 _Et je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire_ , ajouta-t-il en pensée. Semi s'était toujours cru plus malin que la moyenne. Il oubliait trop facilement que les autres aussi disposaient d'un cerveau.

— Ah, c'est toi, dit Semi.

Il maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de parler avec cet étonnement détaché, cette surprise feinte et calculée qui lui avait toujours sérieusement tapé sur les nerfs. Comme s'il était entré ici par accident. Il connaissait l'internat comme sa poche. Rien de volontaire, bien sûr. C'était peut-être trop demander.

Pas qu'il ait eu _envie_ de demander. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

— À côté, répéta Shirabu.

— J'avais entendu la première fois. Enfin, c'est valable pour toi aussi, de toute façon. Si t'en as marre de traîner dans le noir...

— Je m'en sortirai tout seul.

— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Semi entre ses dents. Je vais le prévenir.

— Super.

Le ton provocateur le fit tiquer, mais, contre toute attente, il ne répondit rien ; il se contenta de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Shirabu s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fermés, et laissa échapper un soupir. Il entendait Semi discuter au milieu du couloir, sans doute occupé à convaincre les autres de se joindre au campement improvisé installé à l'étage supérieur. L'espace d'un instant, Shirabu se demanda si Ushijima les y avait retrouvés ; il supposa que, s'il n'y était pas encore, Tendou finirait par l'y traîner, et la pensée lui tira un sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

— Tu t'es perdu ? demanda Shirabu d'un ton railleur.

Il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que Semi revienne, mais son obstination avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

— Je suis venu voir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis, rétorqua Semi.

 _Mon œil. Qui espères-tu convaincre ?_

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu peux t'en aller.

— Heureusement que la politesse ne t'étouffe pas. Tu vas rester enfermé ici ?

— Tu as des problèmes d'audition ?

— La coupure risque de durer un bon moment. Ça concerne tout le quartier, au cas où.

— Merci pour l'information. Je tâcherai d'y réfléchir lorsque tu te seras enfin décidé à me laisser tranquille.

Semi ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il fit mine de partir, se ravisa, puis jura à voix basse.

— Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber mes cadets en temps de crise, dit-il d'un ton sec, et, malgré l'obscurité, Shirabu pouvait deviner l'expression de son visage aussi bien que s'il était juste devant lui.

— À demain, Semi-san.

— T'es vraiment casse-couilles, tu le sais, ça ? Ça te tuerait de faire ce que je dis, pour une fois ?

— Probablement.

— Très malin.

Il y eut un silence interrompu par quelques rires dans le couloir, vite effacés à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient d'eux.

— Je ne te laisserai pas ici tout seul, insista Semi.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse songer à les retenir.

— Alors, reste. Et ferme la porte, ça fait courant d'air.

La porte se referma lentement. Shirabu se redressa sur les coudes. Il n'avait même pas essayé de négocier. _Tu cèdes trop vite_ , lui dit-il en pensée. _Tu dois être désespéré._

— Tu comptes rester là-bas longtemps ? lâcha-t-il en constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

L'ombre de Semi se mit en mouvement. Il ne distinguait guère plus qu'une vague forme humaine, désormais, mais la suivit des yeux à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

— Je vois que dalle, putain, se plaignit Semi après s'être cogné contre Dieu seul savait quoi. C'est quoi, ton problème ?

— Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur du noir. Et on t'a donné cinq sens, pour information. Sers-toi un peu de tes oreilles et tes mains, au lieu de foncer bêtement dans le tas.

— Mes mains, OK, marmonna Semi. T'aurais pas pu venir en haut, comme tout le monde ?

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, répliqua Shirabu. Si tu avais voulu que je vous rejoigne, tu aurais envoyé Taichi.

Semi laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule.

— Tu t'y crois trop, mon grand.

— T'es pire que moi.

À cet instant, Semi lui toucha le bras avant de le lâcher avec un soupir.

— Enfin, dit-il. Fais-moi de la place.

— Trouve-toi un autre endroit.

— Tu rêves.

Semi grimpa sur le lit avec précaution, et s'installa assez près pour que leurs genoux se touchent, ce qu'il faisait mine de ne pas remarquer. Shirabu aurait pu réagir, mais le contact, découvrit-il, ne le dérangeait pas. À vrai dire, il lui plaisait plutôt bien.

Comme d'habitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Si Semi s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement, il avait tort. Il resterait de marbre jusqu'à ce que la mort le prenne. Simple question d'honneur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Semi en brisant un silence désormais un peu trop palpable.

— Qu'est-ce que je faisais quand ?

— Avant que je vienne.

— Je réfléchissais.

— OK... à quoi ?

— Rien de spécial.

Semi se laissa aller en arrière.

— Tu m'aides pas, là ! On t'a jamais appris à faire la conversation ? Sérieux...

— C'est toi qui as tenu à rester.

— Parce que tu m'y as invité.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles _discuter_.

— Qu'est-ce que je serais venu faire d'autre ?

Bonne question.

— On se le demande, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est pas une réponse, ça.

— Arrête ça, Semi. Tu commences à m'énerver.

— Tu te défiles ?

— Va te faire foutre.

Silence, à nouveau. Semi s'étira un moment, puis il revint à la charge, un étrange sourire dans la voix.

— Donc ? reprit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, suffisamment pour que Shirabu ait envie de l'envoyer à terre, là où il aurait autre chose à faire que de poursuivre son petit jeu d'ignorance.

— Donc quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire, si je ne suis pas venu te tenir compagnie ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

— C'est pas ce que t'avais l'air de dire. T'arrêtes pas de prendre tes grands airs depuis que je suis entré.

— Je prends mes grands airs ? Ne me fais pas rire.

— Quelque chose à redire ?

— Tu n'as pas arrêté d'insister.

— Je voulais juste t'aider.

— Trop généreux de ta part.

— T'es vraiment insupportable, quand tu t'y mets. C'est quoi, ton problème ? Ne fais pas comme si tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; déjà une bouche s'écrasait contre la sienne, plus irritée que passionnée, et s'en détacha sans prononcer un mot.

Shirabu s'éloigna de lui, les mains toujours agrippées à son pull, et retint un juron.

— Quand je pense que ça se dit patient, commenta Semi d'une voix moqueuse. Incroyable.

— La ferme.

— T'as encore perdu, Shirabu. Ça commence à devenir une habitude, sans vouloir te vexer.

— La ferme, je te dis !

— Arrête, j'ai peur...

Shirabu fit mine de se reculer, mais Semi enroula rapidement les bras autour de ses épaules, lui interdisant toute liberté de mouvement. Il ne se détendit que lorsque le souffle de Semi vint trouver le sien, et que ses lèvres, séductrices, l'effleurèrent lentement.

— Fâché ? demanda l'aîné sans avoir l'air le moins du monde inquiet. Tu l'as cherché, tu sais ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi chiant.

— Le monde est plein de surprises, on dirait.

— T'avais dit combien de temps, pour la coupure de courant ?

Les mains de Semi voyagèrent jusqu'à son dos. Shirabu frémit.

— Un bon moment, j'espère, répondit-il à voix basse, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, quitta ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, celle de son cou sur lequel il s'attarda si longtemps que Shirabu en oublia un moment de respirer.

Les coupures de courant ne l'avaient jamais dérangé.

Difficile d'avoir conscience du temps qui passe quand quelqu'un semblait mettre un point d'honneur à vous faire perdre un contrôle pourtant soigneusement entraîné. Il était au bord de l'abandon lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix parvenir du couloir ; quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, et la lumière inonda la pièce, les aveuglant au passage.

Semi, constata Shirabu, s'était assis en tailleur, parfaitement innocent. Lui-même s'efforçait de conserver une expression la plus neutre possible malgré les pulsations fébriles de son cœur.

— T'étais là ! s'exclama Tendou en pointant le doigt vers Semi. On commençait à croire que tu t'étais fait bouffer par le fantôme du troisième étage.

— Je m'étais perdu, expliqua Semi avec un sourire tranquille.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Semi se releva et jeta un bref regard à Shirabu.

— On discutait.

— Dans le noir ? De quoi ?

— Rien de spécial, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se défièrent aussitôt des yeux ; Tendou les observa sans rien dire, puis il appuya sur l'interrupteur, baignant la chambre dans une lumière aveuglante.

— Profitez tant qu'il y en a, conseilla-t-il, puis il quitta la pièce en sifflotant un air de son invention. Semi se passa une main dans la nuque, un peu gêné.

— Tu crois qu'il sait ?

Shirabu haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Ce que savait ou non Tendou ne l'intéressait pas. Il se frotta les yeux.

— Je devrais y aller, dit Semi.

Silence.

— À plus, tenta-t-il à nouveau, et cette fois Shirabu lui adressa un regard noir.

— C'est ça.

Semi se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant. Une main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta.

— Shirabu...

— Éteins, j'ai mal aux yeux.

Il s'exécuta. Heureux d'être à nouveau plongé dans la pénombre, Shirabu s'allongea en bâillant.

Il haussa les sourcils quand la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard, Semi s'asseyait sur son lit, les doigts entre deux mèches de ses cheveux. Il glissa les mains jusqu'à son visage puis l'embrassa doucement, avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais manifesté à son égard.

Le cœur de Shirabu s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux.

— Ça t'ennuie, dit Semi, si je reste encore un peu ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour la qualité... disons... voilà, mais cet OS fait partie de la série "guerre contre le WB de merde" donc on va dire que osef. :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'hab :). À plus !


End file.
